Star Wars Episode 3 12: Winning Back a Good Soul
by Kaiba-Kun
Summary: After the battle between Anakin and ObiWan, ObiWan goes to Earth to get the help from his friend, Professor Dumbledore! Can they turn Vader from the dark side or will they die trying? HPxSW crossover some RotS spoilers. R&R PLEASE NO FLAMES COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Episode III ¾: The New Order 

Kaiba-Kun here! This is my second story. It is a Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover. I hope it will be better than my first story, There's a Mystery to be Solved. After 3 chapters of that one, I have major brain pain! Ah well! Hopefully, this story will be a better success. Oh, and even though Star Wars took place a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, this story takes place in the year 1993, at the end of Episode III, revenge of the Sith, before Padmé Amidala dies. (Oops, if you haven't seen the movie, I spoiled it for you, sorry! Just to warn you, there are more spoilers from the movie!) Have fun and remember, R&R!

The battle of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi has ended. Obi-Wan left the burning Anakin on the rock and ran back toward Padmé's ship. The ship takes off. C-3PO( sp?) enters the cockpit with R2-D2.

" Sir, where are we heading?"

" We have to go to a planet called Earth. I need help from an old friend." Obi-Wan answered.

" Bee-beep bop?" Artoo asks.

" Yes, Artoo!" Threepio replies. " Master Kenobi says so!"   
" Bee-pop."

The Naboo cruise ship landed in a remote area of England. There, he picked up Padmé, and had Threepio and Artoo follow him. They wandered to London where Obi-Wan enters the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the bartender recognizes Obi-Wan right away.

" Obi, where ya headed?"

" Hogwarts, actually." Obi-Wan replied. " The droids and I have to see Dumbledore."

" Ah, well, ya can use flu powder. The fireplace upstairs leads to Dumbledore's office."

" Excuse me sir," Threepio began " What about Artoo? He doesn't speak English."

" Bee-Poop beep."

" Flu powder isn't good." Obi-Wan said. " Is there a way to get there?"

" There's the express."

" That works." Obi-Wan said. He started to leave but then he stopped. " I just realized something. I'm not a witch or wizard. I can't get through the barrier. Can Dumbledore come here?"

" I believe that can be arraigned."

" Beep bop-poop?"

" I don't know, Artoo." Threepio answered.

" Eh?" Tom asked.

" My counterpart asked what would happen to Miss Padmé."

" There are rooms upstairs." Tom said. He escorted the group to some rooms up above the bar. Obi-Wan closed the door to Padmé's room and turned to Tom.

" In the message, can you ask Dumbledore to send some of his best students? I am in need of assistance."

(A/N: in this story, Padmé does not die, just so ya know!)

AT HOGWARTS

Dumbledore was in his office when an owl flew in. he opened the letter and read:

_Albus, _

_An old friend of yours has come to my pub. He is need of your help and some of your best students. He says it is urgent. Please hurry. _

Tom 

Dumbledore put the letter down. He left his office and hurried to Transfiguration class. _It is a good thing that final exams were yesterday! _

Professor McGonagall was teaching class when he entered.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

" I apologize for this, but I need young Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

" By all means, take them." The students got up and followed the headmaster out of the class. Crabbe turned to Goyle and whispered " How come they get to leave class early?"

The students followed the professor to his office.

" What's going on, professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

" It must be important if we had to leave class early." Hermoine added.

" Oh please!" Malfoy sneered. " Any time to get out of that class is a miracle."

" We must go to Diagon alley." Dumbledore explained. " An old friend is in need of help and he asked for some student assistance."

" Then why bring Malfoy?" Harry joked.

" Quiet, Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

" Come now. This is no time to argue." Dumbledore warned.

" Yes, sir."

PLANET MUSTAFAR

Emperor Palpatine landed on the fiery planet. He and three storm troopers began the search for the new apprentice to the Sith-Darth Vader (a.k.a.: Anakin Skywalker). They finally found him burned to a crisp, still alive after severe suffering from the lava. Vader had lost all limbs except his robotic arm by Obi-Wan. A medical capsule picks up the injured Sith and brings him and the emperor to Coruscant. There, they had to operate to "rebuild" the man that was once Anakin Skywalker.

LEAKY CAULDRON

Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Hermoine and Ron used the flu powder to get to the leaky cauldron. Dumbledore called out for Tom.

" Tom?"

After a few moments, the bartender came out of one of the bedrooms.

" Ah, you have arrived. Come, this way. He is waiting for you." The wizards…_Hermoine-Ahem! _The wizards and witch followed Tom to Padmé's room.

" Ah, Professor Dumbledore." Obi-Wan greeted.

" Obi?" Dumbledore asked. He gave Obi-Wan a small hug. " Last time I saw you was when you were a young padawan! Remember? I came to you for invite to Hogwarts?"

" Yes, I remember, and I am glad to see you again. I need your help, but right now, Padmé needs medical attention." He moved so Dumbledore could see Padmé. Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Draco walked over to the bed.

" Who is she?" Malfoy asked.

" She's beautiful." Harry added.

" Yes, and she needs to get to a hospital. I believe she is dying." Obi-Wan admitted.

Malfoy looked up at Obi-Wan. " Why are you wearing a bath robe?"

" Geez, Malfoy!" Hermoine said. " That's no bath robe!"

" These are my Jedi robes." Obi-Wan said.

" Jedi's do not exist!" Malfoy sneered. Suddenly, Hermoine hit Malfoy in the face. " OWWWWW! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR, MUD-…GRANGER!"

" You idiot! If you paid attention in your History of Magic class, you would have learned about Jedi!" Hermoine yelled.

" Well, what do you need help for?" Harry asked.

" My old pupil, Anakin Skywalker has turned…"

Suddenly, Padmé came about. " Annie?" she started to sit up.

" Annie?" oO Ron asked.

" Where's Anakin?" Padmé asked weakly.

" Padmé, you need rest." Obi-Wan said. He gently pushed her back down and turned to Dumbledore.

" Obi-Wan, what happened to Anakin?" Dumbledore asked.

" He turned to the dark side. When Chancellor Palpatine turned the republic to an empire, he ordered the extinction of the Jedi and the Order. The dark side of the force consumed Anakin. Henceforth he became known as Darth Vader. Now, he is loyal to the new empire, which now rules the galaxy!"

" That's horrible!" Ron said.

" Indeed, and the only Jedi that are left are myself and master Yoda. And Anakin, of course." Obi-Wan sighed.

" Why do you need us?" Malfoy asked.

" I will need help to try to bring Vader back to Anakin. Unfortunately, your professor Dumbledore is too old for this mission. I need help. You must not be afraid, for fear leads to the dark side."

Obi-Wan asked the young students a series of questions, and finally came up with a final response.

" Mr. Malfoy, you must go back with Professor Dumbledore. I sense many traits that can lead you to the dark side of the force."

" Not fair!" Malfoy pouted.

" Wow, Malfoy, I didn't think you would actually want to go." Harry smiled.

" His personality and actions may jeopardize the entire mission." Obi-Wan admitted. " Professor Dumbledore, I thank you for your patience and time for coming to see me. You may leave now. I must be heading off to Alderaan." Obi-Wan announced. Dumbledore said his goodbyes, and he and Draco left the pub to go back to Hogwarts.

" Do we get to come with you?" Ron asked.

" Of course, Ronald!" Hermione answered. " If we weren't going, he would have sent us back with Malfoy and Dumbledore.

Obi-Wan ushered the trio out of the pub. " Now lets get moving. There isn't much time."


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Episode 3 ½: Winning Back a Good Soul 

**Hi there, this is Kaiba-Kun! I have been very happy with the 6 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you for the reviews. Anyway, one of the questions is _doesn't Padmé have to have Luke and Leia? _Yes, she will have the twins. Oh, and like before, there are a lot of scenes from the movie RotS in this chapter, just to let you know in case you haven't seen it yet. Only difference is that I changed some facts around. Ok, enough of my blabbering. Here is the chapter. No flames please! (You know the routine!) **

Chapter 2

A little preview on what is about to unfold…

We last saw our heroes at the leaky cauldron. Dumbledore and Malfoy had left to go back to Hogwarts, which left Obi-Wan, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, tom and Padmé in Padmé's room. They were about to leave to Padmé's Nubian spacecraft when she started screaming. Hermoine, realizing what was happening, called an ambulance, and Obi-Wan carried her outside to wait for an ambulance. Now, they are on their way to the hospital.

Anakin's duel with Obi-Wan had ended some time ago. His body has been totally scarred. His hair and skin had burned off when he ignited into flames from the lava. A short while ago, Darth Sidius (a.k.a: supreme chancellor, which is now emperor Palpatine) has landed on the fiery planet and located Anakin's crippled body (which was caused by Obi-Wan; Anakin had lost both legs and his remaining human arm). A medical capsule arrives, taking them to Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Empire.

NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER

Padmé sat in a hospital bed, resting. There was a nurse in the room with her. Finally, the nurse left, and returned with Obi-Wan.

" How is she?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't want her to die.

" She is in perfect health." The nurse said. " I don't understand, for some reason, I believe we are loosing her."

" She's _dying?_" Obi-Wan asked. _Not good._

" I believe so. We need to work fast if we're going to save her offspring. She's carrying twins."

Padmé looked at Obi-Wan. " Where is Anakin? Is he al right?"

Obi-Wan looked at the ground. Padmé's eyes started to widen. " You killed him, didn't you?" She cried.

Obi-Wan's eyes started to tear. " I don't understand. He was the chosen one. He was supposed to bring balance to the force, to destroy the Sith, not join them! I can't believe it happened this way." Padmé just looked at him. Obi-Wan took Padmé's hand as she started to breath heavily.

She started screaming, and the nurse handed Obi-Wan the first of the twins.

" It's a boy." The nurse said.

" Luke." Padmé cried. She started breathing heavily again, and a few moments later, a second emerged.

" It's a girl."

" Leia." Padmé said. She looked right at Obi-Wan. " Obi-Wan, there is good in him, I know it."

" Padmé, don't do it. You need to hold on, for your twins!" Obi-Wan cried.

" There is still…" her voice died down, and her head lowered slowly.

" Padmé!" Obi-Wan cried. He believed his worst fear had come true. She was dead.

CORUSCANT

Anakin was in a medical center. Droids were rushing left and right, with mechanical limbs and other parts. Emperor Palpatine was standing next to the table in which lord Vader was strapped to. After a few hours, a medical droid approached.

" He is complete."

The table rose and Palpatine saw his new apprentice. Vader was dressed in all black; cape, mask, boots, gloves, belt, robes, all black.

" Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine asked.

HOOPA HOOPA(Vader's breathing)

The helmet turned. " Where is Padmé?" Vader asked. " Is she safe? Is she alright?"

" In your anger, and frustration, you _nearly_ killed her." ( A/N: Remember, PADMÉ DOES NOT DIE!)

" Nearly?" Vader asked. all he remembers was choking her on Mustafar. _But I let go of her. She didn't die. What happened to her? I feel her presence somewhere…but where? _" Where is she?"

" I don't know." Palpatine said. " But I believe she is dead. It is most likely that your anger and frustration killed her."

" NO!" Vader screamed. He broke of the restraints of the table, and the strength of his anger and frustration broke much equipment and droids in the room. (Wow, that's angry! --)

Palpatine made a secret smile. _At least he's mine!_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

LONDON MEDICAL CENTER

Obi-Wan felt terrible. He felt like a failure. First, he couldn't stop Anakin on the Mustafar planet, and then he couldn't save Padmé. The nurse saw him and walked up to him.

" Is everything al right?"

" I can't believe she's gone."

" She's not dead." (See, told ya! I)

" What?" oO

" She is asleep." The nurse said. Obi-Wan was so happy that he almost gave the nurse a big hug, but restrained himself.

_At least she isn't dead. _Obi-Wan sighed.

" When can she leave?" Obi-Wan asked. " We're in a bit of a rush, and the sooner the better."

IN THE WAITING AREA

" Harry, what's taking them so long?" Ron asked.

" Ronald, how should Harry know?" Hermoine asked.

" I don know!" Ron answered. " I'm just bored."

" Read a magazine, Ron." Harry suggested.

" I would if I haven't read each one 6 times already!"

Finally, Obi-Wan entered the room.

" Master Kenobi how is she?" Hermoine asked.

" Master?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just shrugged.

" Padmé will be just fine. She will be here any moment." A few minutes later, the nurse came back out pushing Padmé in a wheelchair. With Padmé were the twins, Luke and Leia.

" Obi-Wan…" Padmé sighed. " Thank you."

" Oh, they're adorable!" Hermoine gasped, looking at Luke and Leia.

" Where are we going now, Obi-Wan?" Harry asked. He didn't want to wait in that room for another minute.

" Now, we are off to the ship."

" Where's that?" Ron asked.

" The airport, of course!" Obi-Wan chuckled. " Why, where else would it be? In an alley?"

" That's funny!" Harry said.

Padmé had Hermoine hold Leia while they got to a bus stop. Then they took the bus to the airport. Obi-Wan did not have a good time fitting in. Since he was wearing his Jedi robes, many people mistook him for a priest and began confessing sins to him. Padmé only laughed. Finally, they reached the airport. The Nubian spacecraft was in the back of the landing bay. Once aboard, Obi-Wan told Harry Ron and Hermoine to stay with Padmé in her quarters while he went into the cockpit along with artoo and threepio to send a message to Bail Organa's ship. A holo-image of Bail Organa appeared.

" Master Kenobi?" Organa greeted.

" Senator, I need your coordinates. I am coming aboard. I have Senator Amidala with me; along with some friends that I believe can help us. Is master Yoda there?"

" Yes, Yoda is here. We will await your arrival." The transition ended.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

BAIL ORGANA'S CRUISER 

In the landing bay, Bail Organa, king and senator of Alderaan was awaiting the arrival of the Nubian cruiser along with Jedi Master Yoda. They approached the ship as the landing ramp opened.

" Success did you have, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

" I failed, master. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill Anakin."

" Turned to the dark side, young Skywalker has." Yoda said. " Now, he is one with the sith."

" Milady, are you al right?" Senator Organa asked Padmé. She had been staring at the ground since she left her ship.

" Yes, senator, I'm al right." Yoda looked between Padmé and Obi-Wan.

" Master Obi-Wan, friends you have brought?"

" Oh yes." Obi-Wan said. " This is Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasly from Hogwarts."

" Hogwarts?" Organa asked. He was confused. He leaned down to Yoda. " What is Hogwarts?"

" Wizard school in England it is. On planet Earth, I believe."

" Um, Master Jedi…" Harry started.

" Yes?" Kenobi asked.

" Um, will my friends and I get lightsabers?" Ron asked.

" As we speak, more Jedi are being hunted down and killed by the Empire. If made Jedi you are, in grave danger you will be in." Yoda explained.

" The safest way for you to help is to use your knowledge in magic." Obi-Wan said. " This way, the emperor and his apprentice will have no reason to hunt you down."

" But…"

" Mr. Weasley, I am a Jedi. I have to use my own knowledge to go against the empire. You can help by using your knowledge to help in your own way. Besides, it would take much too long to train you to be Jedi. The emperor would sense it and all would be lost." Obi-Wan said.

" In that case, lets go already." Harry shouted.

" But where are we going?" Hermoine asked.

" Too dangerous it is to return to Coruscant. Swarming with troopers it is." Yoda explained. " To Naboo it will be safe at."

**Well, there's the chapter! Updates soon. Please review and no flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

HI readers! Here's the long awaited chapter 3! Not really any more spoilers from episode III. Read and review!

Chapter 3

Harry Potter left Padmé's room and almost bumped into Obi-Wan.

" Oh, Master Kenobi-"

" Harry, Master Yoda wishes to speak to you in private in his room. He says its urgent." Obi-Wan informed.

Harry stood there, his mind off in thought for a few moments and then he started off to master Yoda. He walked inside to see Yoda seated on a cushion in the middle of the floor.

" Um, Master?" Yoda turned his head.

" Ah, young Potter, speak with you, I must. It is of great importance."

" What is it, sir?"

" Strong in the force you are." Yoda said slowly so this new info would set in Harry's mind.

" But, Obi-Wan said I wasn't to become a Jedi, because of the empire." Harry said.

" nevertheless, the better it is for the more Jedi we have. Wish to teach you of the force, I do."

" I don't know. It would put us all in danger. Master Kenobi said that the Emperor and his apprentice would sense it or something."

" True, so true, but a strong ally is the force for me. Trust it I do. Learn the ways of the force you will with myself and Obi-Wan as your mentors."

" Is this a good idea?"

" Risky it is, but work, it can."

" Alright."

Yoda left his cushion and walked to a table to a box. Opening it he revealed to Harry to be Anakin Skywalker's old light saber.

" Use this you can for your training. A good one you may receive later. Training begins later. Leave, you can."

Obi-Wan entered Padmé's room. She was leaning over the baby crib that held baby Luke and baby Leia. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

" Padmé?"

" Obi-Wan, I feel so ashamed." Padmé trembled. " I feel it was my fault on what happened to Anakin."

" Don't say that." Obi-Wan said. " it was a lie, we were all deceived by a lie."

" No, not Anakin. He kept trying to protect me."

" Protect you?"

" Yes, ever since the dream he had."

" Dream? Padmé, what happened?" Obi-Wan asked as he sat down next to Padmé on the bed.

" The night he came back from rescuing the chancellor, he had a nightmare that I died in childbirth. He vowed it wouldn't come true, the way his mother died to the sand people on Tatooine. Later on, he told me his new power with the force that he would stop me from dying, and then, you told me he turned to the dark side. From his own words, he said that he would learn the power to stop death. Oh Obi-Wan, its just too unbearable to think about." She wept. " I just want my Anakin back!"

" Padmé, he's turned to the dark side, which is something hard to break." Obi-Wan shook his head. " I don't think there's hope."

" Why?"

" He's more machine than man, now. In our fight, he lunged at me. I lopped off his legs and remaining human arm. He caught fire, and burned. If he was saved, many mechanical parts would be necessary to keep him alive. It would be a miracle to turn him back to us." Padmé lowered her head.

" Then Anakin truly is dead."

On the Star Destroyer Executor, Darth Vader sat in his meditation chamber, well, meditating (what else would you do in one?). Suddenly, his head jerked. _Something is wrong. I sense-"_ He rose out of his chamber and made his way to the bridge. Vader's master, Darth Sidius (aka Emperor Palpatine) was there. Vader strode up to him quickly as his black robes flowed behind him.

" My Master."

" Lord Vader, I sense something within you." Palpatine said.

" Yes. I sense something strange, though I am not quite sure what. It feels like a familiar presence…" Vader said. He turned his head away from his master.

" Well?"

" I am not quite sure." Vader replied.

Harry Ron and Hermoine entered Yoda's chambers. Yoda was meditating on his little cushion. When Harry came in, Yoda snapped back into reality.

" Time for your training."

The next thing Harry knew was he was upside down doing a handstand. Yoda was balancing on his foot.

" Use the force. Yes. Let it flow through you." Yoda spoke. " There. Lift the box." Harry looked around and his eyes fell on a small red box that held Anakin's light saber. He focused all attention on the small box. Slowly, the box began to lift off of the ground.

" Go Harry!" Ron cheered. Hermoine hit him. " OWW! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

" Shhhh! Let Harry concentrate!" Hermoine hissed.

" Yes, concentrate." Yoda taught. Now, the box is floating. Try something else. Leave the box in the air." Yoda purposely dropped his little stick. " Use the force. Rise the stick you shall?"

Harry looked at the stick. He tried to focus more attention on that instead of the box. It didn't work, and Harry lost balance, causing all of the objects to fall, including Yoda. Yoda waddled up to the fallen Harry and whacked him countless times on the head.

" Ow! Oww. Master, stop."

" USE THE FORCE! What caused this disruption? Friends?"

" No, I saw something.

" Harry, what did you see?" Hermoine asked.

" I don't know. A vision. Padmé and the three of us were captured-"

" Visions of the future, you have seen, Harry."

" Will they come true?"

" Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future." Yoda said. Meditate on this, I will. Your lesson is over."

IN THE COCPIT

Artoo, Obi-Wan and Threepio were flying the ship. All was quiet when Artoo started whistling excessively.

" Artoo, what's wrong?" Threepio asked.

" Breep-boo-breeeeeeeee!"

" R2, what's the mater?" Obi-Wan asked. " Threepio, what's he saying?"

" I'm not quite sure, sir. I do believe he is saying that we are approaching a huge vessel. And by the way he's beeping, they're not friendly."

" BREEEEEEE! BOOPEEEPPOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOO" Artoo whistled.

" Artoo said that the vessel is a super class star destroyer?" C-3PO said.

" Imperials?" Obi-Wan shouted. He ran out of the cockpit and nearly ran into Yoda.

" Master, an imperial ship is approaching, and by the looks of it, they're not friendly!"

" Hide in solitude we must, for Vader is on that ship. Padmé, we must find.

The two of them found Padmé in her room with Bail, tending to Luke and Leia.

" Padmé, we have to take your twins." Obi-Wan said.

" N-n-no! I wont let you. I already lost Anakin, don't let me loose my children!"

" Hidden from Vader and the emperor they must be, and close, they are. Split up and away from imperials isd our safest option." Yoda said.

" Where will they go?" Padmé asked.

" Luke can go to Tatooine, where his aunt and uncle are."

" Leia can go with a friend of yours: Bail Organa."

" Huh?" Bail asked.

" Senator, it is your responsibility to take care of Leia." Obi-Wan said.

" I would be honored to." Bail said. " Padmé, I promise she'll be safe." Padmé nodded.

" Now, hide in solitude, we must."

" Why?" Padmé asked.

" The Jedi are now enemies to the empire. We are outlaws." Obi-Wan said. " Master, I wish to stay."

" You wish to continue with Harry's training. That is fine."

To the escape pods, we must go."

Padmé said goodbye to Yoda, the twins and Bail. They were on their own, now.

A/N: THIS DOESN'T GO WITH THE STORYLINE THAT OBIWAN GOES TO HIDING, BUT THAT'S OK.THE END OF THIS STORY WILL MOSTLY END UP LIKE THE REAL STORYLINE OF THE MOVIES.

Obi-Wan approached Harry. " Harry, master Yoda left us, so I am in charge with completing your training. First we need to touch up on your saber skills."

Obi-Wan and Harry started in a really good saber fight. And to both of their surprise, Harry won.

" Wow. I cant believe I did it."

" Don't feel overconfident. Facing Vader and the emperor will be much worse. That's why I chose to stay. Once this is all over, and if I am not dead, I will escort you home and I will hide on Tatooine so I can watch over baby Luke."

" I understand."

" Harry, remember. Use the force at all times. Feel, don't think. The Jedi strength flows through the force. Let it guide you. Concentrate on your actions. Remember those things and you will be at a mostly fair fight."

" But…" Harry was suddenly cut off when Threepio came running.

" Sir, Sir! The enemy ship is hovered over us. I think they're trying to come aboard.!"

" Harry, this came sooner than expected. Get Hermoine Padmé and Ron!" Harry ran off.

Moments later, they all met in the meeting room of the ship. A crash weas heard down the hall.

" What was that?" Hermoine whispered.

" I don't know!" Ron hissed. " Try asking someone who does."

" Obi-Wan, shoudnt we take our lightsabers and attack?" Harry asked.

" NO." Obi-Wan said. " A Jedi uses his power for knowledge and defense. And rushing in there without thinking will only get you killed!"

Loud footsteps were heard, along with a very chilling sound.

HOOPA! HOOPA! HOOPA! (the sound of hollow breathing filled the ship.)

CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? Will everyone die? Updates soon. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy Y'all! Here's the 'finally updated' chapter of Star Wars! Read and review. **

**And just to let you all know, Bail dropped off baby Luke to Beru and Owen Lars already.**

Chapter 4

The door to the room suddenly opened.

" FREEZE!" Stormtroopers filled the doorway with laser rifles pointing at our heroes. An imperial officer ran into the room. " Inform the lord we have prisoners." The troopers led them to the really big star destroyer detention areas. After the cell door had been closed, Padmé turned to Obi-Wan.

" What's going to happen now?" she cried.

" Well, seeing that I'm a Jedi, which are enemies to this ruthless empire, I'm probably going to be killed."

" What about me?" asked Harry.

" Yes, will Harry be killed too?" Ron asked.

" I'm not sure." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his bearded chin. " They might not, seeing that you're not a real Jedi."

" But they confiscated his light saber. Surely they would suspect, right?" Hermoine asked.

" Like I said, I don't know. It is not easy to obtain a light saber. It depends on if you know how to use one correctly. Obviously, you're to old to be a padawan learner from the beginning, so they might pass you by."

" I hope so." Ron said.

* * *

Vader reached the bridge of the ship, where his master was standing.

" My master, the tremor in the force…I feel it again."

" I do, too. Someone is near. Who it is, I can not say, but we must be on our guard. Lord Vader, where did you put those prisoners we found in that vessel?"

" In the detention blocks, my master."

" Good. They must be questioned. They might explain this strange outburst in the force…"

* * *

the cell door suddenly opened again. This time, only 1 imperial officer and 2 stormtroopers came inside.

" You there!" He pointed to Padmé and the Gryffindors (Harry, Ron, Hermoine). " Your presence is requested for interrogation." Padmé looked at Obi-Wan, with fear in her eyes. He gave her a warm look in return.

" Its alright, Milady. Everything will be fine." When the troopers had gone, C-3PO and R2 strolled (or rolled) inside.

" Oh honestly, R2! You had no reason to be frightened. **I** was the one doing all of the talking and the explanations on what we were doing here! All you can ever do is beep!"

" BoOOOOooo…."  
" That's right…you can whine all you want!" Threepio said. He kicked R2's left support leg.

" WeeeeOOO!"

" Threepio…?" Obi-Wan said.

" Oh, yes Master Kenobi?"

" What questions did they ask you?"

" Pardon me…I don't understand what you are asking me…"

" WOO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP"

" Oh, shut up, Artoo…" Threepio shouted.

" Threepio, what questions did the imperials ask you?"

" Oh, they asked what my business here was, and where I was piloting the ship to."

" And what did you tell them?"

" Well, since no one tells us droids much of anything, I told them only what I knew. That, of course was that we were headed to the Naboo planet for reasons unknown."

" Good. At least you or Artoo didn't let anything slip."

" Slip?" Threepio cocked his head in confusion. " I don't think I understand."

" Its nothing but an expression, Threepio."

* * *

" Name!"

" Padmé Naberrie Amidala"

"Where were you headed?" An imperial officer demanded.

" Naboo." Padmé replied.

" Why?"

" Its my home…"

" And these children, what are they here for?"

" That's none of your business!" Padmé snapped. Her eyes were starting to tear. all she really wanted to do was find her anakin, if he was really on this ship, talk some sense into him and take him back to naboo where they could raise their twins.

" Fine. If you wont talk, then ill have to ask them myself." The officer turned his attention to Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

" What were you doing upon a Nubian spacecraft?"

" traveling." Harry replied.

" No, really?" The officer rolled his eyes. _Kids these days…_

" W-we were going to visit." Hermoine stammered. " Mind you, we're friends of the family."

" Is that so!" The officer eyed them.

" yes."

_I can't take this anymore!_ Hermoine thought. " Tell me, officer. Do you like magic tricks?"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" Please…I want to show you a magic trick." Hermoine smiled. " Please?"

" Sure….one. and no funny business."

Hermoine pulled out her wand. " SILENCIO!" The officer tried to speak, but found it impossible. Then, Hermoine pointed the wand at the doorway. " ALOHAMORA." The door swung open and the group ran out back to their cell.

* * *

" BoOOOOooo. Breeee…."

" Artoo says that someone is coming. Threepio translated.

A voice was heard from outside. "ALOHAMORA!" the door opened and the group ran inside, the door closing instantly behind them.

" Well, how did it go?"

" Hermoine played a magic trick." Ron smiled.

" Magic trick?"

" Yes. I used a silencing charm on the officer and then opened the door so we could escape." Hermoine said.

" That explains the chant we just heard." Obi-Wan replied.

" Miss Padmé, are you alright?" Threepio asked, waddling up to her.

" Yes, I'm fine."

" You look shaken. What's on your mind?" asked Obi-Wan.

" The questions. I think their suspicious." Hermoine said before Padmé could open her mouth.

" Were you questioned yet?" Ron asked Obi-Wan.

Kenobi shook his head no. suddenly, Harry jolted.

" Harry, whats wrong?" Hermoine asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I sense something."

" me too." Obi-Wan said. " I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it is indeed something.

* * *

Vader strolled onto the bridge of his star destroyer. He approached his master.

" Ah, Lord Vader…something troubles you."

" Yes…I sense a great disturbance in the force. But this one is more powerful than the first. I do not understand why."

" I sense something, as well. Perhaps it is coming from one of the prisoners your men have captured from the nubbin spacecraft?"

" I am not sure…"

" OR, maybe it is senator Amidala close by…"

_Padmé?_ Would she be sensed in the force? It must be someone else… 

" My master, perhaps this disturbance is from a run-away Jedi that survived the clone wars?" Vader suggested.

" It is possible. And speaking of run-aways, the officer that interrogated them has been muted of his voice somehow, so I would like us to inspect them personally." Palpatine said, smiling.

" As you wish, my master. It will be done."

" Good. And have your troopers bring them to us in my chambers…one at a time. Perhaps then, we can see what is causing this head-acing disturbance…"

" It shall be done, my master." Vader bowed and left.

* * *

The cell door opened abruptly and an imperial officer stepped inside.

" You are requested by the his excellency the emperor." The officers said with an evil smile. Then, he and the stormtroopers ushered the group out of the cell.

Our heroes walked down the long corridor, wondering if they'll ever get to leave the ship.

Wow! I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait. this idea actually just came to me yesterday during study hall.

**

* * *

YAY! I am dedicatuing this chapter to Star Wars Episode III: REVENGE OF THE SITH DVD+ Video release day! (and happy belated Halloween!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hio! Here's another update!**

**First, a few changes. They all go to see the emperor together, not individually**.

**SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT: the end to the story is near!**

**Read and review!**

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Obi-Wan and Padmé followed the storm troopers to some very large room. Inside toward one end of the room was the man in black, behind his master, the emperor.

" Come in, my friends…" The emperor smiled. He took notice to the three teenagers, then Obi-Wan, and finally Padmé, who looked very upset, yet determined. Harry noticed that the man in black (Vader) had 2 lightsabers on his belt. One was his own, and the other belonged to Obi-Wan.

" It has been a long time, Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Palpatine smiled. " You as well, senator Amidala…or should I say Skywalker?"

Padmé gave a puzzled look.

" You know what I mean, Senator. You do too, don't you, lord Vader?"

" Yes, my master…I do." Vader said. Padmé looked at him. _Who is he? How would he know I married Anakin! _

Obi-Wan stared at Vader. _Lord Vader? Where have I heard of that before? That's right! _

FLASHBACK

(Jedi Temple)

Yoda and Obi-Wan watched the security tape of Anakin killing the Jedi younglings. Then, Palpatine came into the picture.

" Good…..good…you have done well, Lord Vader."

" Thank you, my master."

END FLASHBACK

_That's where!_ " Padmé, this masked _thing_ is Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. Vader looked in his direction.

" Say what?" Ron asked. Hermoine and Harry shrugged.

" No! That can't be!" Padmé cried.

" Oh, but it is, senator." Palpatine smirked. " And it looks like you brought friends…" He said, changing the subject. He looked at Harry, Ron and Hermoine.

Harry glared at Palpatine and his apprentice.

" I sense a tremor in the force, just by looking at you three." Palpatine said.

Vader approached the three. " That would explain everything I have been feeling for the past day and a half!"

…HoooPA….HoooPA…..HoooPA…..

Vader slowly looked at the teenagers and stopped when he got to Harry. " it is this one, my master."

" Ah! Good…..good. you have done well, my servant." Palpatine turned all of his attention to Harry. " so, you are a Jedi?"

Harry said nothing.

" You cannot hide it." The emperor spat.

Vader looked at Harry carefully, then raised his right hand. Harry (Anakin's) light saber flew away from Harry into Vader's hand.

" So…you are a Jedi." Vader said, instantly turning his attention on Obi-Wan. " Very clever of you, Obi-Wan! What was your goal? Are you attempting to make some form of army to attempt to overthrow the empire?"

" Annie, please stop!" Padmé pleaded. She finally worked up the courage to speak. " Look at yourself! Look at what you're doing! Can't you see its wrong? Can't you see what you've done: to our family…to me!"

" Padmé, cal down." Hermoine said.

" No-be quiet." Snapped Padmé. She turned back to Vader. " Can't you see what you've done to me? To yourself? You're trapped in that suit because you burned on Mustafar, because you provoked Obi-Wan, because you turned to the dark side….all because you wanted to save me! I told you that you were able to protect me from death just the way you were…but you wouldn't listen to me. Obi-Wan told me everything!"

" I don't want to hear anymore of that fool!"

" Hey!" Obi-Wan protested.

" You're doing it again!" Padmé said, she was calming down a bit. " let me help you…go back the way you were…I don't care if I can never see your face again…is just the Anakin I lost that I want back!" Vader turned away. " Is that what you wanted when you turned? To loose the only family you had left?"

….HoooPA……HoooPA….HoooPA….

" Senator, you are a member of the empire, seeing that you were a senator of the republic…" Palpatine said.

" You monster!" I trusted you… and all this time you were hypnotizing the senate for years. I knew something was wrong once you kept receiving power and never stopped the war. The Jedi knew it…I would never join your empire!"

" That goes for us, too!" Hermoine said suddenly. Vader turned to her.

" What are you three doing here, anyway?" The dark lord asked, approaching Hermoine.

" That's none of your business!"

" Don't provoke him, Hermoine…he's not the right man to mess with!" Obi-Wan warned.

" You're here to turn me from the dark side, aren't you?"

" I never sa-"

" It doesn't matter. I can sense it. I wouldn't count on your success. The odds are rarely in your favor."

" Anakin, you're a good person, why do this? Stop now! Please!"

" Padmé, your cries of pity mean nothing to me."

" Annie, your breaking my heart!" "

" So you refuse?" Palpatine asked.

"Your going down many to all paths I cannot follow, Anakin. I would never join you."

" So be it." Palpatine snarled. He slowly raised his hands upward towards Padmé. Then, sudden bursts of force lightning right at her. They quickly struck her, and she instantly fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

" Oh no!" Hermoine cried. She reached for her wand, but Ron saw her.

" 'Moine, what're you doing?"

" We can't just stand here! They're killing her!"

" There's nothing we can do!"

" Obi-Wan couldn't bear to look. He had already witnessed the end of Anakin. He couldn't bear to watch Padmé die.

" A-Anakin….please…help.. Annie!" Padmé cried. She couldn't hold up much longer. Vader just watched.

" No!" Harry shouted. He whipped out his wand. " ACIO LIGHT SABER!" His saber flew right from Vader's hand into his hand. Igniting it, he lunged for Palpatine.

" No, Harry, NO!" Obi-Wan shouted. Sighing, he used the force to get his own light saber from Vader, then joined the fight to save Harry's life.

Instead of Harry getting the emperor, he found himself face to face with a red Sith blade. Darth Vader! _Crap!_ Harry thought. Then, Obi-Wan joined the fight.

" _Now my chance_. Hermoine thought. She yanked out her wand. " Impedimenta!"

Palpatine flew off his feet. The lightning stopped hitting Padmé. Ron and Hermoine ran over to Padmé. Then Ron blasted open the door and he and Hermoine helped Padmé to safety.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Harry were squaring off against Vader.

" You have learned much, young one…but not enough." Vader said.

" I don't care!" Harry shouted. Obi-Wan and I will defeat you."

" Likely chance… You have already lost. Give up now and I may spare you."

" Never!" Obi-Wan shouted. He and Harry tried attacking from different angles, but Vader was too strong and too fast.

" Master, I don't know how much more I can hold this off!" Harry whined.

* * *

Hermoine, Ron and Padmé swept thru the halls of the star destroyer, blasting every trooper they could find. Somehow, they found Threepio and R2.

" Miss. Padmé, Miss Padmé, are you alright?" Threepio asked, worried.

" She's not good." Ron said. " She's been fainting and all. Can you carry her?"

" I do believe so."

" Good. We have to get out of here and fast."

" What about Harry and Obi-Wan?" Ron asked.

" Of course them, too!" Hermoine sighed. " R2, find the ship."

" WeeeeOOO." He plugged himself into the computer. Then, he started beeping.

" R2 said that we are directly below the hanger bay."

" That's great!" Ron said. " Lets get Padmé to the ship."

" My counterpart also says that there are stormtroopers guarding the ship."

" I'm not afraid." Hermoine said boldly. " C'mon…lets go." She and Ron ran off, blasting all the stormtroopers that got in their way.

" Wait! Wait for me!" Threepio cried. He ran after them carefully while still holding Padmé. R2 rolled after him. " How typical, Artoo…no one waits for us droids!"

**Updates soon. Review please and no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, yo, yo! Kaiba-Kun here! Chapter 6 is here: **the final chappie**, but there are a few things to know:

The end is near for a certain character

Something happens to Darth Vader during the light saber duel

Well, read and review

* * *

" Wait! Wait for me!" Threepio cried.

" Brepppioo?"

" No, don't be cocky, R2…running and carrying someone is NOT simple. You just be luck that you don't have arms."

"WOOOOooo…."

Ron and Hermoine arrived at the hanger bay with the droids not far behind.

" How are we going to get inside the ship?" Hermoine asked.

" We need a distraction." Ron said.

" We might just have to wait on that one." Hermoine said. Its too dangerous to go out there. There way to many stormtroopers…we'd be outnumbered in seconds!"

" Then we wait?"

" Yes, Ronald, we wait."

* * *

" Give up, Obi-wan! You cannot win." Vader bellowed.

" Never." Obi-Wan said. " You alright, Harry?"

" NO!" Harry cried. Vader had been using most of his energy on Harry, seeing as you should always take down the weakest first. So far, on the account of Vader's light saber, Harry had burn marks on his arms and on his left leg. " Master, I don't think I can do it. I think he should just kill me. He's already killed others."

" Don't think like that, young one." Obi-Wan instructed. " Use the force."

" Nevertheless, Obi-Wan….the boy is correct." Vader said. " He is too weak to carry on."

" Then kill me." Harry said.

" I have no intention of killing you, young one." Using the force, he flew Harry against a wall. He started after Obi-Wan. "You were brought into this conflict by his account. Not that it really matters. Once you turn to the dark side, there is no going back-and I have no intentions of surrendering to you." Using the force, he swiftly snatched Obi-Wan's light saber. Then, he started using the force to choke Obi-Wan. " Listen to me, Obi-Wan: The man who was Anakin Skywalker is dead and is forever dead."

Obi-Wan stood gasping for breath as Harry watched. _I know I have to do something, but what? I'm too weak to fight against that evil menace, and if I don't do something, Obi-Wan will die, and this entire mission will be lost…_

Harry weakly stood up and grabbed his light saber. Slowly and quietly, he crept over to the dark lord. Of course, no one can sneak up on a Sith…Vader swung around, releasing Obi-Wan from the force grip. Too late. Before Vader could ignite his own saber, Harry ignited his, cutting off both of Vader's arms up to the elbows.

Vader fell to the floor with his light saber flying across the room out of reach.. Harry then ran to Obi-Wan, who had just regained his composure.

" Obi-Wan, are you ok?"

" Yes, I believe so." Obi-Wan sighed. He glanced at Vader, who was trying to get up. " Lets get out of here before we get killed."

" Sir, I'm sorry. I failed."

"No you didn't. it was my fault. I tried to get you ready without much training. It should be me who is sorry. Are you hurt?"

" It stings, but I'm fine." Harry said, trying to smile.

" Good, and now we must group with the others."

* * *

" What's taking them so long?" Ron asked impatiently.

" Ron, you should be lucky you're not in their shoes. How would you like to be in a saber duel?"

" You're right! So, where are they?"

" I don't know."

Suddenly, R2 started whistling like crazy.

" What's he saying?" Hermoine asked.

" Someone's coming."

Obi-Wan and Harry appeared.

" Harry, you're ok!" Hermoine said. She noticed his arms. " Goodness, Harry-you're hurt!"

" Its not bad."

" We have to get aboard somehow." Ron said.

" We need a distraction ." Obi-Wan said, rubbing his beard.

" We need to lead the troopers away." Harry added.

" Master Kenobi…Master Kenobi…R2 has done something a bit rash!"

" What?"

" Threepio, what did R2.." Obi-Wan was suddenly cut off by smoke entering the area, fast.

" A smoke screen?" Harry asked.

" Works for me…come on." Hermoine said. The heroes (and droids) ran and boarded the Nubian craft. Threepio put Padmé in another part of the ship and then proceeded to the cockpit. Obi-Wan sat down in the pilot seat and quickly glided the ship away from the star destroyer.

* * *

"Padmé…"

" Obi-Wan, I know there is good in him." She said weakly, breathing heavily. She lifted her head from the pillow.

" Padmé, hold on." Harry said.

" You've got to live." Hermoine cried.

" WooOOOooooooo." R2 whistled sadly.

" We need you." Ron said.

" Padmé, don't do this…your twins need you." Obi-Wan cried.

" Obi-Wan, there is good in him." She took Obi-Wan's hand tightly. " I know there...is…still…" Her head fell back and her hand left Obi-Wan's and sank lifelessly next to her body.

" No…" Hermoine cried. She buried her self into Harry. Ron's eyes started to tear and Harry tried to comfort Hermoine.

" Its not fair." Ron cried softly. Obi-Wan hit an intercom button. " Threepio, set course for Naboo."

" Yes, sir."

* * *

" Rise, Lord Vader."

" Yes master…where is Padmé? Is she alright?"

" It appears that she died."

" No-I felt her…she was alive… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Obi-Wan, Harry, Ron and Hermoine watched Padmé's funeral from the ship seeing as it was too dangerous to be seen on the planet. White horses pulled Padmé's open coffin. Around the senator's body were many flowers. Around her neck was the wooden japor necklace that Anakin had given her long ago. Behind her were her parents, Queen Jamilla and Padmé's hand maidens.

Her tombstone read:

Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker

Former Beloved Queen and Senator

Everyone was filled with grief either above in the sky, in the cemetery, or even inside Lord Vader's most safely hidden thoughts.

Obi-Wan returned Harry, Ron and Hermoine to earth to continue their studies at Hogwarts. Then, Obi-Wan proceeded to Alderaan to give the droids to Bail Organa's Captain Antilles. Then, he left for Tatooine. He sold the Nubian ship and bought a small hut near Mois Eisely. He, Yoda and Bail Organa would await a new hope for the galaxy and the return of the Jedi.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Sequel: Star Wars Episode 7: Reliving the Past

Time: about 23 years after this story-(Return of the Jedi film)

REVIEW PLEASE! SEQUEL COMING SOON!


End file.
